kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-157
Summary Hura notices that Samphati is no longer attacking and sees the pillar of light in the distance; he deduces that a human with the name Kubera must have died. Maruna is surprised because the cities' barriers are still intact. He wonders how the Kubera died, then realizes that it may be the doing of "that magician". Hura asks him if they have a human collaborator, but Maruna tells him that it happens to be someone following the same course, and who may turn out to be a troublesome enemy for them. He regrets not killing it back on Carte and wonders how much power the magician has stolen from the Kubera this time. Asha, wearing her Hunter's Eyes, uses hoti surya hoti indra to strike the flying pair, and hits Hura. As he regenerates, he gushes about how it was an amazing and powerful shot, even though they were hidden and moving at high speed, and that his resurrection ability prevented him from dying. Maruna notices that the Hiding has worn off, and since Samphati is no longer attacking, he decides to retreat. Kasak watches as they fly away. In the Temple of Darkness, Chandra questions Claude, who invites the god to use insight if he has any doubts about him telling the truth. Chandra says that he only sees a thick fog in his thoughts, and notes that if Claude knows about insight, a god must have spoken to him directly about it, because otherwise humans are unaware of that ability. He demands to know which god, but Claude claims that he cannot reveal who gave him an oracle. Chandra gets angry at this and wraps Claude in spiked vines, saying that pain is the most effective punishment for offending a god. Laila asks Chandra to stop, since they have bigger things to worry about. She asks him to carry out the operation she informed him about earlier. Chandra mentions that she has grown a lot in all this time, and hopes that she will eventually drop the formalities. She instead tells him that she will die soon anyway, just like her mentor. Chandra responds that it was an accident that happened long ago, so she should just get over it. As he flirtatiously reminds her of the promise that he made to her, she tells him to go fulfill his promise, then. He laughs, tells Claude that he should be grateful to Laila, and leaves. Claude thanks Laila for sending the god away, and she promptly kicks him in the face, knocking out a few teeth before beating him some more. In Turret #1, Ruche and Airi observe that the Darkness barrier has strengthened, which must mean that Laila's summoning was successful, despite her hate for Chandra. Ruche presumes that the presence of two strong gods scared the suras away, and then notices the pillar of light in the distance. Leez suddenly looks ill and staggers, so Airi asks if she is hurt. She begins to answer, but sees Airi staring at something behind her. Leez wonders if it is a sura and turns around. She sees a figure hovering outside and immediately recognizes Asha in her disguise. Asha casts bhavati marut, which slices through the turret. Currygom's comment BOOM Afterword * (thumbnail - sweating Leez): We haven't seen Leez in a while... The presence of so many characters seems to make her fade into the background. However, Leez is the main protagonist of Kubera, even if she's only being yanked around these days... * (3-panel Hura & Maruna): There are various reasons why Maruna was unharmed while Hura was killed in one shot... Probably the first reason that you should think of... is that Hura was in human form. * (Chandra and Claude): Claude's glasses are lying in front of him. If he hadn't taken them off, Laila's face-kicking would've killed him... * (masked Laila and smiling Chandra): The fact that Laila knows that summoning Chandra is a plunge to certain death is quite a revelation. If Laila dies, then Chandra's summoning will also be cancelled...!!! * Don't argue in the comments section of the blog. I already deleted the offending comments, but if you keep arguing, I'll block your IP. This is my blog... T_T If you have something to say to me, you can snap at me in a private reply. But if you argue with others in a public reply, that's not okay with me. 2-157 freshly regenerated.png|an amazing shot! 2-157 divine punishment.png|god was offended 2-157 get over it.png|fulfill that promise 2-157 discussing the summoning.png|successful summons Notes * Maruna reveals that he was on Carte in the year N5 and first encountered Asha there, so he was likely involved in the planet's destruction. Even though both Asha and the suras have been killing Kuberas, they both see each other as enemies and are not collaborating, as some may have suspected of Asha. * Hiding can be used in either sura or human form. Hura was likely in his human form so Maruna would have an easier time carrying him. * Claude previously mentioned that other priests received oracles (Laila, Saha, and Mirha), but this is the first time he reveals that he also had an oracle. * The death of Laila's mentor was first mentioned in Episode 37 by Maruna, and then was brought up again in Episode 2-112 during Laila's conversation with Kasak Rajof. References